The Good the bad and the
by FenriBane
Summary: When prince Sasuke is taken to the market, he gets more than he intended too...Especaly with a brother like Raze. Is Sasukes and Narutos relationship going to reach a new stage...You'll have to read to find out. Mainly a SasuNaru, with an OC brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Good the Bad and the...

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 – Meeting of Eyes.

Naruto sat on the cell floor waiting, Kyuubi his older brother was sat in the corner of the cell biting his long nails. Their were waiting to be sold, Kyuubi and Naruto were slaves. Their parents had been killed by bandits and they had been taking in by a slaver. He had raised them and taught them how to read and write, but this was only because he wanted to get a good price for them. He'd also made sure they'd have their virginity intact for the same reason.

In the cell next to Naruto's was his friends, Iruka and Deidara were also waiting to be sold. Iruka had brown hair and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. Deidara had straight long blonde hair, with blue eyes.

The brunette was comforting the weeping blonde, Deidara was scared of been sold off to an abusive master.

"Shut up you big pussy" Kyuubi was in a rather bad mood. Although he wouldn't admit it he was frightened of been separated from his younger brother.

Naruto was sitting in silence, he rocked back and forth. Waiting, trying to hold back tears.

Iruka saw one of the guards and asked how long was left until they would be taken to the stage.

The guard gave a sympathetic look to the weeping blonde.

"You've got another hour and a half until your up" with that the man walked on by to check the other slaves.

"Well that just great, another hour and a half to wait..." Kyuubi put his hand behind his head and leaned back. His orange locks coved his face, hiding his fear filled look from Naruto.

At the Uchiha palace the staff were going mental...

It was the youngest princes birthday and the main hall was stacked with presents and in the middle of the hall sitting on his throne Sasuke looked like he was going to die of boredom.

For the last two hours the servants had been constantly handing him presents and marriage offers.

The King, Fugaku Uchiha was sat on his golden throne at the head of the hall dealing with royal business, the queen Mikoto was busying herself helping the servant hand present over to her offspring. She was totality ignorant to her sons boredom .

It was at the point that Sasuke was about to scream that Itachi walked in with Kakashi the royal caretaker aka the useless idiot that's main job was to hang around and make witty comments. The two of them were carrying a small box each, Sasuke could guess what Kakashi had got him. He could already see the perverted book in his mind...

"Here little brother" Itachi handed his small box over to the bored prince.

Sasuke slowly unwrapped the box to find the largest Jet amulet he'd ever seen.

When Mikoto saw the amulet her face fell.

"Itachi isn't that the amulet Orochimaru gave you" Itachi just shrugged.

"I never liked that thing especially since its from that pervert" Itachi's face remained emotionless as he spoke.

Kakashi was about to give Sasuke his present when Mikoto grabbed the small box.

"Your not giving him another perverted book...The last one was the last straw" Kakashi didn't try to argue with her. He would simply give Sasuke the spare book he had stashed in his room.

It was as Itachi was looking at the mountain of presents that Sasukes other brother came striding into the hall.

Raze Uchiha was the middle child in the Uchiha Clan, been seventeen he was also the rebellious child. His hair was the same colour as his brothers but he had it in a short crew-cut, his pale skin was the only other feature that seemed similar to his brothers. Raze had been bore with different coloured eyes. One was the normal oxen like his family's, but his right eye was a solid red. Their was no pupil or white, it was just completely red.

He came walking into the hall like he hadn't a care in the world, he weaved his way through the servants instead of ordering them to move. When he arrived at the middle of the hall he randomly picked up one of the present a servant was about to hand to the young prince.

Raze tore the red wrapping paper off and gave the stupid toy a long stare, after a minute he through the toy onto the growing mound of unwrapped presents.

"Lucky bastard I never got this much junk on my sixteenth" Raze said glaring at the mountains of probably useless presents.

Sasuke gave his older brother a look that even a blind person would recognise.

"Sasuke how about you open this one next..." Mikoto said cheerful handing Sasuke a pink box.

"Hey mum I want to give Sasuke my present..." Raze smiled at his mother, he knew she could never resist his heart warming smile.

"Ok then... Where is it?" Mikoto looked around.

"Well since it his coming of age I thought its time we got him his first 'personal' servant" Raze winked at his younger brother as he said the last part.

"You mean a slave..." Kakashi could have bit his own tongue.

"Yes you perverted idiot..." Raze said his tone dripping in irritation, what was the point of him craftily coving the truth up if Kakashi was going to be a idiot.

It was at this point that Fugaku came over to add to the conversation.

"I think thats a good idea...We can all go" it was the first time in years that Raze and his farther had agreed on anything.

Sasuke was just thankful that he could get out of the palace...

It was over an hour later that the three brother were sitting in the royal stalls at the local market.

Raze had promised to buy Sasuke any slave he wanted....No mater the price.

It had been when they had been walking though the slave cages that Sasuke had seen the slave he wanted, when those blue eyes had meet oxen that moment Sasuke choose his present...

However Raze has other ideas...

TBC

Fenribane; Well here's the first chapter of my new story.

Raze; What is it I'm meant to be planing?

Fenribane ; Now that would be telling .

Raze; Come on give us a clue...

Fenribane; Lets just say moneys a little tight....

Raze; Well that didn't help me....

Fenribane; Well readers review if you like the story.

Until next time... Fenribane signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Good the Bad and the...

Chapter 2 – Buyers beware your in for…High prices.

The Uchiha clan were sat in their royal box at the local market, the huge market was packed because of the special sale. Traders of every verity was on stage selling their wears, from weapons to clothing, animals and slaves.

Sasuke readily awaited for his blonde to be bought onto the stage, he was so stressed that he was ripping his program up.

"Now for the slavers ..." The announcers voice came loud and clear from the speakers microphone.

Raze looked around and then turned to Sasuke.

"I need to deal with something, be back in a minute" with that the teen was gone.

"Hurry back Raze" Sasuke said worrying that Raze wouldn't return to buy Sasuke his blonde, blue eyed salve.

It was ten minutes later when a small group of slave were brought onto the stage. The group of slave caught Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes, Kakashi also saw something he liked.

Naruto and his brother Kyuubi were standing together, Deidara and Iruka were also standing together. Several other save were in the group as well.

"Where's Raze? He's meant to be buying me the blonde" Sasuke was really panicking.

Itachi gave his brother an odd look, "I want the blonde".

"Fuck off he's mine" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"But you don't like ponytails" Itachi gave Deidara a look that bordered on lust and obsession.

"Not that one, the one with the orange haired one, come to think of it they look the same" Sasuke said as he pointed to Naruto.

Kakashi was starting to get jittery as he kept staring at Iruka, he was saying something that nobody could hear.

It was as a man in the main floor started to bid on Naruto that Sasuke began to dig into his wallet.

Itachi also looked at his wallet, and a grey haired individual also looked into his wallet.

"How much have you got?" Itachi asked his younger sibling.

"150,000...What about you?"

"100,999...Hey Kakashi how much you got"

"1..."

"1 what?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Just 1" Kakashi said, damn his obsession with those perverted books.

It was at this point that somebody made a group offer of 255,000 for Naruto and Kyuubi, Iruka and Deidarra included.

The three money needy men looked towards the dark form of Fugaku.

"Dad could you lend..." Sasuke words were cut off with a sharp No...

"I've spent enough on you this day already"

"How about just leading me some money" Itachi asked heart fully.

"Get a job..." Fugaku words were so shape the teen could have cut himself on the words.

Kakashi was about to ask if he could borrow money when Fugaku said...

"No fucking way..." Kakashi just shut his mouth and sat down.

It was at this moment that Raze suddenly appeared out of no where.

"I'm back..."

"Sold..." The sellers voice rang out just before Sasuke could tell Raze to bid...

The three defeated males sat back down in their chairs each determined to sulk.

"What wrong with those three?"

Raze asked his mother, she gave a him a rather sad look.

"They missed out on buying the slaves they wanted"

Raze just smirked and leant in to whisper something into his mothers ear.

She gave a short giggle before gaining her composer back.

"This concludes the slaves for the day...Next up are the animals." The stage was filled in moments with exotic animals and strange beasts.

Mikoto saw a rather lovely cat that she liked, in a instant she bid on it.

A few bids later the price was a huge 350,000. Much to Fugaku dismay.

Raze lent over the balcony and looked at the fat women bidding against his mother.

"Hey Bitch make another bid and I'll fucking shove that fan of your were the sun don't shine" now Raze might not be the biggest or toughest of people. However his red eye and the rumours that he was cursed by demon help him win any argument.

The other bidders stopped bidding, Fugaku thanked his lucky stars for his sons short temper.

Mikoto won her black cat, although nobody else though it was worth 350,000.

It was as the next lot came on that Raze started to bid, although nobody wanted to bid against him.

A small golden fox cub was brought onto the stage and Raze fell in love at first sight, when he bid the whole crowd fell silent everybody waiting for somebody else to bid. Nobody did.

"Sold to Prince Raze Uchiha"

As the day went on Fugaku and Mikoto went on to buy several different animals and then a beautiful raven coloured mare was brought onto the stage. The dark creature had red eyes and Raze seemed entranced by the creature.

He started off the bid at 150,000 only to be bided against by a person sitting across from the Uchiha's.

"Who is that bidding against you?" Sasuke asked not really bothered.

"General Sho the head of our Mounted army. Could have guessed that old buzzard would want the most magnification creature in the world" Raze was glaring at the old man sitting across from him.

It was as the bid started to get higher that Sasuke and Itachi began to get interested, It was becoming a expensive bidding war between Raze and Sho.

"2,000,000" Raze shout and the sellers mouth dropped.

General Sho bowed his head in submission.

"That it for today folks come back next week for more sales" the voice of the market owner ended the days selling.

"Where the hell did you get 2,000,000 to spend on horse" Itachi glared at Raze.

Raze simply shrugged.

"I get my allowance and work, I've got so much money in the bank I could build my own palace"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a few thing to pick up" Raze said heading for the collection point.

Mikoto and Fugaku also went off to the collection point too, the two Uchiha and Kakashi decided to head home...

TBC

Fenribane; Second chapter finished.

Sasuke; Huh....(Sad look)

Fenribane; stop been a baby Sasuke...we've lots more chapters to come.

Sasuke; Bastard Raze, didn't even get me a gift.

Fenribane; Well readers review if you like...

This is Fenribane signing out...


	3. Chapter 3

The Good the bad and the...

Chapter 3 – Presents galore

Sasuke was once again sitting in the main hall opening the last few presents he had left, it had been two hour since he and his brother had got back from the market. Kakashi had toddled behind the two ravens all the way home. Itachi was sitting with Kakashi at the window, both drowning in their self pity.

It was not long until Fugaku and Mikoto came home, both retired to their quarters.

Raze came walking in moment later, in his arms was a playful little fox cub.

"Well what's with you lot, you look like you've been told your going to die. Painfully"

Raze said playfully but the three others didn't feel like laughing.

"Oh Sasuke I all most forgot I didn't give you your present..." Raze said as he sat down on his throne. He clapped his hands and the great halls door threw open.

Three people were standing in the door way.

Naruto was cowering behind Deidara and Deidara was cowering behind Iruka.

The moment Sasuke saw his blonde sweetheart he was very much more alert.

Itachi and Kakashi came out of their self pitying state as well.

"But you were..." Sasuke said.

"Bidding from the other side of the room" Raze said smirking at his dumbfounded brother.

"As a kind jester I though I might as well get the bunch, since I could play the joke on all of you at once. You should have seen your faces when I came in at the last second...." Raze fell into a laughing fit.

Kakashi ever forward introduced himself to Iruka in a instant, Itachi started up a polite conversation with Deidara and Sasuke, Sasuke started to introduce himself to Naruto. When Naruto started to weep. Sasuke tried his best to comfort the crying blonde but nothing he said would ease the teen.

"What is it Naruto, why are you crying? Have I said something wrong?" Sasuke asked. His own eyes beginning to tear up at the prospect of upsetting his blonde sweetheart.

"No Master it's just that I never got to say goodbye to my brother" Deidara and Iruka had now come over in an attempt to comfort their younger friend.

At hearing this Raze started another laughing fit, this drew everyone attention.

"Stop laughing at him Raze" Itachi said knowing that Iruka and Deidara were getting annoyed .

"It's just so funny....You think I'd spend all that money on just these three...The reason you didn't get to say goodbye is because....is because.." Raze could barely get the words out because of his laughter.

"I bought him as well..." Raze was in an uproar now.

"You did , where is he mister?" Naruto had stopped his weeping.

"I'm afraid he's rather 'wore-out', he's sleeping at the moment" Raze looked at the seven pairs of eyes that were staring at him. Eight if you included the small fox cub that was resting on Razes lap.

Naruto and Sasuke were to clueless to understand what 'wore-out' meant. However the others were not so clueless...

"What? I got bored waiting for mum and dad to pick up their buys...So I entertained myself..."

The stares intensified and Naruto and Sasuke were still clueless to what Raze meant.

Raze stood up carrying a now sleeping cub, he headed towards his quarters.

"You can see your brother tomorrow Naruto...Now I better put this one to bed" Raze indicated the cub in his arms.

As he got to the door he turned around and gave the three couples a smirk, one that put Itachi's and Sasuke's to shame.

"Have fun you lot..." Raze raced out of the door before the group could chase him for his comment.

It was at this point that everyone else felt the weight of the day come crashing down on them, they all retired to their rooms. Sasuke lead the tanned blonde up to his room.

Naruto instantly fell asleep the moment his head touched the soft silk pillow, Sasuke happily climbed into the bed next to the teen. He pulled the blonde closer to him and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

In all this was the best day of Sasuke's life.

As the two sixteen year olds were sleeping soundly the other couples were up to their own mischief.

Itachi been the good and caring person he was, he was happy just to sit and talk with his blonde. They would spend all night simply talking and chatting together. Until the long talk ended with them falling to sleep in each other arms.

Kakashi was nether clueless or caring when he got Iruka up to his room he had one thing in mind, unfortunately he never got it...Iruka gave the grey haired man a good clout when the perverted man asked if he could re-enact his favourite chapter from his book. Iruka went to sleep in the bed , Kakashi spent the night unconscious on the floor.

Raze was rather more fortunate with his needs, to say that Kyuubi was an unwilling servant would be a lie. He was more than willing to help his new master...

TBC

Fenribane; Third chapter up.

Kyuubi; I'm going to kill you (long glare)

Raze; I like this chapter (huge smile)

Kakashi; My head hurts...

Kyuubi; Your head hurts how do you think I feel my a....

Fenribane; With that it's time to say goodbye.

But remember if you like then review.

This is Fenribane signing out...


	4. Chapter 4

The Good the bad and the...

Chapter 4 – The Morning moan...

It was as the soft morning light came drifting in that Sasuke opened one eye, he closed it a second later...

He was too comfortable to move, Naruto was still soundly asleep next to Sasuke. His heavy breathing was like a soft tune to Sasuke. In most probably this was the first time Naruto had ever slept so heavily. After ten minuets of simply holding the blonde teen Sasuke began to feel his need for the bathroom. He carefully detached himself from Naruto, and silently went to his privete bathroom.

The raven ran himself a bath and took a quick look at his watch.

7:05 am

Too early for breakfast to be ready, the only thing he could do was to wait till eight when the rest of the family would be up.

As he laid back in the warm water he was blissful unaware that Naruto was waking up.

Naruto opened his blue eyes and blinked, he was trying to remember what had happened the other day. He remembered been sold at the market and been lead away by a person with a glowing red eye. He remembered been shown around the castle by a nice raven about the same age as him.

It was as he was pondering what else had happened that his need for the bathroom became apparent.

The blonde teen looked around franticly...he knew the door with a crystal handle was the door he come in by. Naruto could hear running water from the door on the right...

Naruto now desperately needing the to pee so took his chances...

To say Sasuke was surprised when the tanned teen came bursting in on him would be an understatement. When Naruto dropped his pants and unintentionally showed his perfect behind to the raven, Sasuke sported a heavily nose bleed.

It wasn't until he had finished reliving himself that Naruto noticed Sasuke.

"Master have you hurt yourself" Naruto held some tissue out for the raven to stop his bleeding.

"I'm fine and you don't need to call me master, it's Sasuke" Sasuke said gently taking the tissue and ramming it up his nose. He and Naruto were still blissful unaware of the fact that A) Sasuke was naked in his bath and B) Sasuke had a hard on...

When Sasuke did finally realise...he was quick to turn red...

"Naruto could you go get me my robe out of the bed room" Sasuke hoped Naruto hadn't noticed his 'problem'.

The clueless blonde simply smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself. Not that it helped much his hard on was still easily detectable.

Sasuke slow and carefully walked into his bedroom to see the blonde holding his silk robe out for him.

Sasuke smiled and tried to figure how to put the robe on without dropping his towel...

It was as he was just about to take the robe when his bedroom door swung open and Raze strode in.

"Well it's good to see your getting along..." Raze sported a smirk, he unlike Naruto could see that the raven was aroused.

"What are you doing barging into my room at seven thirty in the morning" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"It's nine forty five where all waiting for you...Now come on I'm hungry" Sasuke store at his brother and then looked at his watch. The second hand had stopped moving, the watch had stopped on 7:05.

"Shit..." Sasuke quickly picked up his royal robes and raced into the bathroom leaving Naruto a little lost for words.

Sasuke emerged a few moment later fully dressed, he grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly led the blonde to the dinning hall.

When the two teens finally arrived at the hall everyone besides Raze and Kyuubi were sat down.

"Finally we were beginning to think you had forgotten about breakfast" Mikoto said as Sasuke sat down in his chair.

Fugaku and Mikoto were sat at the head of the table, Itachi sat on his fathers side of the table. Deidara was obediently sitting next to him. Iruka was sat next to Deidara with a bruised and moping Kakashi. Sasuke sat on his mothers side of the table, opposite Itachi.

Naruto happily sat down next to Sasuke.

"Where's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked a little weary of Fugaku who was giving everyone his death glare.

"Raze said they'd be down in a while..." Itachi said giving Naruto a small smile.

It was then that a flood of waiters came flooding in with trays of exotic foods.

Iruka and Naruto were gob smacked at the sight of the mouthwatering food, Deidara was lost for words.

The three men started to gorge themselves on the various foods, when a rather happy Raze came strutting into the hall.

"Be careful you three, you have to actually chew your food" Raze said jokingly, instead of laughs he got rather evil glares.

Not from Naruto of course he was to innocent to be give evil looks.

Raze sat down opposite Kakashi leaving a space between him and Naruto.

"Where's...Kyuubi...?" Naruto asked through mouthfuls of what he thought was soup.

"He'll be here soon..." Raze said looking towards the main door.

"I'm not coming in..." Kyuubi's voice came from behind the great door.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto looked towards the door.

"Get in here!" Raze shouted towards the closed door.

"No..." Kyuubi said defiantly.

"Get in here or I'll come out there and drag you in..." it was as Raze was saying the last words that Kyuubi pushed the door open.

He stiffly totted to his seat next to Naruto.

This drew strange glares from everyone at the table, even the clueless Sasuke and Naruto gave the teen strange looks.

"Say a fucking word and I'll rip your heads off" Kyuubi directed his threat to the three people sitting opposite him. Kakashi would have commented but his jaw hurt too much.

"Are you ok big brother ?" Naruto asked too innocent to understand why Kyuubi was aching.

"I'm fine, just a bit...stiff" Kyuubi reassured his younger sibling.

"It won't do, you three will have to get them better clothes" Mikoto said looking at the worn clothes Naruto and Iruka were wearing. Deidara was wearing one of Itachi spare outfits, the black cloak with red clouds on it. Kyuubi was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants, Raze had already outfitted Kyuubi with a new wardrobe.

It was at this point that Naruto gave his older brother another look, he noticed that their was a red mark around Kyuubi's neck.

"What's that mark Kyuubi?" Naruto question drew everyone's attention, Kyuubi pulled the collar of his shirt up.

"It's nothing" Kyuubi voice was filled with discomfort, he didn't like the way everyone was looking at him. Least of all Raze.

"I'll take them to the market later" Raze said taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"You can come too.." Raze said giving Kyuubi a lust filled look.

"Why I've already got a wardrobe of clothes?"

"Well firstly I need a collar for Little Kyu" Kyu was the name Raze had called his new pet fox.

"I also need a new collar for you...the old one leaves a mark" it was as Raze calmly said this that Itachi and Deidara burst out laughing.

"I'll kill you..." Kyuubi said grabbing Raze shoulders.

Raze simply smirked roughly grabbing Kyuubi's hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night..." Raze smirked as Itachi's and Deidara's laughter increased.

Iruka and Naruto stayed silent.

Kakashi would have been giggling but his jaw hurt to much.

Sasuke and Mikoto simply looked at the pair.

Fugaku tutted and sipped his coffee.

TBC

Fenribane; The forth chapter up...

Kyuubi; (Death glare) I would kick your ass if I didn't ache so much.

Raze; (Grinning )

Naruto; I don't get it...(Innocent look)

Deidara; Well Naruto Raze has been fu...

Iruka; (Clamping hands over Deidara's mouth) You can't say that to Naruto.

Kakashi; (Groans in pain)

Fenribane; Well with that it's time to say goodbye.

Fenribane signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Good the bad and the...

Chapter 5 – If the Clothes make the man...Its easy to remake yourself.

Naruto was happily running along clothing isles, picking up anything he though looked nice.

Sasuke was trudging along after the carefree blonde, Sasuke hated shopping more to the point Sasuke hated shopping because of the fangirls. The girls that would act like mindless zombies, following him around with their mouth's gaping.

It just got on Sasuke's nerves.

Itachi and Deidara were close by, Itachi was happily following his blonde...He was free from fangirls attention. Partly because all his fans had grow up and moved on, but mostly because Sasuke was out.

Iruka had gone off shopping with Kakashi, well more like Kakashi had his face in his book and blindly nodded his head each time Iruka asked a question. He may have paid attention to the prices of the clothes Iruka was buying, if the chapter he was reading wasn't so kinky. His bank account would feel it later....

Raze had dragged a rather annoyed Kyuubi off some where...

They had agreed to meet in the café at three o'clock, so Sasuke would have to wait another three hour before he could escape this pit of staring fangirls.

"How about this one Sasuke?" Naruto happy as ever held the item up for Sasuke to look at.

"It's too orange..." Sasuke said with little enthusiasm.

Naruto gave the raven a look that boarded on cute to utterly fuckable.

Sasuke was having other problems.

Two hours later Sasuke was waiting out side the small dressing room, Naruto was trying on some of his chosen clothes. Their was quite alot. Every so often Naruto would come out to show Sasuke what he liked, Sasuke trying to pretend he was totally interested.

"What about this one?" Naruto came out wearing a orange shirt and black jeans.

"Very nice..." Sasuke said giving a small smile, he did actually like that combination.

Naruto gave a small squeal and went back into the dressing room, Sasuke took in long breath.

It was then that he heard the one sound he dreaded the most....

"Its Sasuke!"

"Out of the way forehead"

"Get fucked flower girl"

"I was planning too.."

Sakura and Ino the two most evil fangirls the world has ever known.

Sasuke thinking about his options, made a life saving decision.

Naruto was a little shocked when Sasuke came barging into the dressing room, the room was rather small and the two of them were pressed together.

Sasuke listened carefully, he could hear Naruto heartbeat and soft breathing.

"Where'd Sasuke go?"

"Probably ran away from your forehead"

"Is that him over there?"

"Out of my way pinky"

Sasuke gave a sigh of happiness, normally he'd spend several hour trying to lose them two.

It was at this point that Sasuke noticed for the first time that Naruto was half naked, Naruto bare chest was push up to Sasuke's. The contact was not helping the situation...Sasuke started to get aroused.

Sasuke looked up into those beautiful blue eyes...

'Fuck' Sasuke had got hard, however by a miracle Naruto couldn't feel it.

Sasuke may be innocent to a degree in practise but he was still the brother to the perverted Raze. He knew alot about sexual intercourse.

Sasuke couldn't help himself.

Naruto's lips felt so soft against his own.

It may have been a quick soft kiss but it still left both teens a little bit freaked out

Sasuke turned red and ducked out of the dressing room quickly, leaving a rather red Naruto to finished getting dressed.

When Naruto did finally come out of the dressing room Sasuke was gob smacked.

Naruto was wearing a pair of black pants with a dark leather belt, a silver belt buckle was left blank for inscription.

He was wearing a black polo neck, and over that he wore a black robe. The robe had a fire design going down the sides and a orange lining.

"Do you like it?"

Sasuke could only nod his head, he was so entrance at how different Naruto looked in that outfit. Less childlike and more adult.

Naruto smiled and ducked back into the dressing room for the final time, he change into a more casual outfit and came out carrying a huge bundle of clothes.

As the two teens were heading for the checkout they meet up with a fairy cheery Deidara and Itachi. When they had paid for their clothes they headed for the café, they were the first one's there. Sitting down Naruto and Deidara showed each other what they had got. Itachi and Sasuke sat in silence listening to their partners.

About five to three a rather glowing Raze turned up followed by a rather relaxed Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sat down next to his brother listening to his younger sibling and smiling when he was proudly shown the blonds new outfits.

Raze headed towards the bar, he retuned a few moment later with a tray of drinks.

Sasuke and Naruto had coke whilst Itachi and Deidara had coffee, Raze on the other hand was drinking his favourite alcoholic drink. To tell the truth nobody knew what it was, normal it was a mix of Vodkas,Wines and Sake with a added pinch of absinthe. Raze called it his Buzz but Itachi like the name 'Death in a fucking glass'

Kyuubi was happy to sip apple juice.

Twenty minuets later they were on their second round...

Same round apart from Itachi who had moved on to Sake.

"So what did you get Kyuubi?" Deidara smirked at the orange haired teen.

Kyuubi just shrugged, he was in no mood to start talking about what him and Raze had been up to for the past three hours.

It was as Deidara was about to push Kyuubi for more information that the group heard a familiar voice.

"Please Iruka just let me go in for a few minutes..." Kakashi was on his knees outside the sex toy shop.

"Get up before I hit you again" Iruka was carrying several bags.

Iruka tuned and walked over to the group of teens, a broken Kakashi sloped over. He slumped himself into a seat.

It was then that the two excited teens started showing the man their buys. However they were interrupted by a women running over shouting. She had just come out of the sex toy shop...

"Sir I've got that item you wanted..." the women handed a bag over to Kyuubi.

The teen thanked her and tried to hide the bag before anyone could read the label.

"Why do you want a swing big brother" Kyuubi could have killed his blonde brother.

Deidara and Itachi broke out laughing, Kakashi was about to start when Iruka slugged him one in the jaw. That would keep him from talking for the next few hours.

Deidara finally pulled himself together.

"Naruto it's a se..."

Raze butted in...

"I think it's time we headed home"

TBC

Fenribane; Another chapter done.

Naruto; So why did Kyuubi need a swing?

Sasuke; Naruto it wasn't a real swing.

Naruto; I still don't get it.

Sasuke; it's for...

Fenribane; Hey Sasuke isn't that your fangirls.

Fangirls; SUSUKE...

Sasuke; Shit! (runs away dragging Naruto with him)

Fenribane; And with that its time to say goodbye.

Till next time.

Fenribane signing out...


	6. Chapter 6

The Good the bad and the...

Chapter 6 – What to do...

The group had got back to the Uchiha palace over a hour ago, since then Naruto had been busying himself putting his new clothes away in Sasuke's oversized wardrobe. No doubt Deidara and Iruka were doing the same. Kyuubi and Raze had disappeared into Raze quarters and not re-emerged.

Sasuke was sat on his bed watching the blonde, he was trying to figure how to tell the teen how he felt.

It was as Naruto finished that the teen threw himself back onto the bed, a little tired from his work.

Sasuke almost by instinct climbed on top of the tanned teen and set his lips onto the blondes, Naruto was too shocked to move or even resist. Although he didn't really want to resist.

It was a moment later when Sasuke got control of his body again that the two teens simply laid there looking into each others eyes. Blue meeting oxen, like the sea meeting the night sky.

It was only then that Sasuke realized that although he knew what he was meant to do, he didn't know how to do it. He climbed off Naruto, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Can I go see Kyuubi" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a pout that would make the devils heart melt.

"Sure"

Naruto blissful skipped off as if nothing had just happened.

Sasuke got up and decided to go talk to Itachi, he needed a little advice.

Naruto was out in the palace garden, it was the only way to reach Razes quarters. Raze lived in the north tower, the only way in was the door in the garden. The stables were situated right next to the tower.

Naruto walked slowly down the path that lead to the tower, he was deep in thought and didn't even notice that Raze's horse was out in its pen. The horse gave a loud nay as he walked on by, the sound made him jump, when he finally slowed his pounding heart he let out a small giggle.

"Horsey you scared me" Naruto gave the red eyed horse a light stroke, the raven coloured beast gave a lighter nay at the contact.

When Naruto was finished petting the horse he headed on up into Raze's tower.

The long elevator was silent as it slowly took Naruto up to the top of the tower.

When Naruto found himself in a dark hallway he slowly walked over to a huge black door with silver wolf handles. He gave a light knock.

"Why the fuck are you knocking just come in..." Kyuubi called from inside the room.

Naruto slowly opened the door, the smell of incense and spices came to his nose immediately. Kyuubi was laid out on a huge bed, a small golden fox curled up next to him. The four poster bed was made of raw silver and had a hand crafted headboard and inscribed glyphs. Kyuubi had his back to the door. Kyuubi was wearing a black silk robe that clung to him like a second skin.

"Big brother?" Naruto asked looking at his brothers back.

Kyuubi tuned over the instant he heard his brothers voice, he wasn't really expecting his brother to come here.

"Kyuubi I want to ask you about something?" Naruto asked his rather weary brother.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you about sex?" Naruto words made Kyuubi sit bolt upright on the bed.

"I not really the best person to ask about that" Kyuubi said a little embarrassed about the subject.

"No he's not, your better off asking me" Raze came in from behind Naruto, his voice made Naruto jump a little.

Raze was wearing the same rob as Kyuubi and walked over sitting in his favourite armchair. The small Kyu ran over and curled up in the teens lap.

"So, what is it you want to know?" Raze gave Naruto one of his trademark smirks.

Around the same time that Naruto was petting Razes horse Sasuke was outside Itachi's door, he could hear light moans and short breaths behind the door. He was about to turn to walk away when he built up a little courage.

He walked into the room like a hero coming home after a battle and raced out again like a man running away from his angry wife.

It hadn't been the sight of the naked Deidara that had got to Sasuke, it had been the sight of his brother that had got to him.

Their was a short silence and then a red faced Itachi came striding out the door, he wasn't in his best of mood.

"What is it?" Itachi ask a little out of breath.

"Could you help me with something?"

"Help you with what?"

"How do you have sex?"

"What?" Deidara stuck his head around the door.

"I want to have sex with Naruto but I don't how" Sasuke gave his brother a rather sad look.

"Fine I'll tell you" Kakashi was standing in the hallway looking at his book. Iruka was stood next to him.

"I think it would be better if Raze told you" Itachi saw that a better way of breaking it to Sasuke it would be better than Kakashi's sad sex stories.

Like a big band of troopers they all wondered over to Raze's tower.

Two hours later...

"What is this a fucking dose house, why the hell do I have to explain this" Raze was sat like a boarding child.

He'd been trying to explain to the two young teens about how to have sex. But every two minuets someone had a better opinion to add...It was driving him up the fucking wall.

"And I find that..." Deidara was mid way though saying something when Raze gave a short scream.

"That's it...All of you fuck off now...I've got a fucking head ache and all this talk of sex has put me in the mood" Raze busied himself chucking everyone out of the tower.

"But what about us?" Sasuke asked.

"You want to know how to do it, let you instinct guide you. Now fuck off" Raze slamed the door on the group.

Back up in the tower Kyuubi was a little downhearted.

"You want sex again?" Kyuubi asked not really wanting to do it again. Sure it was wonderful but 13 times. Twelve was Enough for him...

"No I don't want sex...But I bet it will keep those nosy bastards out"

Raze climbed into the bed with Kyuubi and pulled the smaller male closer to him before drifting off into a nice deep sleep.

TBC

Fenribane; Chapter six is done.

Sasuke; I still don't know what to do.

Deidara; Well if all else failed theirs always your parents.

Sasuke; I'll never be that desperate.

Naruto; I feel sorry for Kyuubi, 12 time. I doubt I been able to do two rounds.

Fenribane; This chapters done and so as always

Fenribane signing out...


	7. Chapter 7

The Good the bad and the...

Chapter 7 – Hot and WTF...

(Warning if this story has offended you in any way so far, it's going to get a lot worse. Enjoy)

Naruto and Sasuke were sat on their bed, looking as nervous as hell.

It was only ten minuets ago that Raze had throw them out of his room along with the rest of the gang, the rest of them had retired to their rooms leaving the young male to their own devises.

"Well..." Sasuke said not sure of himself.

"Well?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the blonde, Naruto just store back.

"Your the more adult one in this relationship, I'm the sweet innocent one" Naruto gave Sasuke a pout.

It happened so fast that nether Naruto or Sasuke knew what they were doing, all Sasuke remembered was looking at Naruto. Then Naruto been naked and him been naked.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke shoved three of his fingers into Naruto's face, and commanded.

"Suck"

Naruto gave the raven a strange look.

"Why?

"Because I need to stretch you or it going to hurt more..." Sasuke stopped talking when Naruto started to suck on the three fingers Sasuke was holding out.

Once Sasuke though his fingers were slick, he pulled his hand away and pressed Naruto onto the silk bed. Then he slowly pushed one finger into Naruto tight hole, Naruto gave a yelp and jerked a little. Sasuke told him to relax , after a few minuets Sasuke added a second finger and started to preform scissoring motions. The made Naruto tear at the eyes,but Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile and kissed the tears away. It was when Sasuke added his third finger that Naruto gave a short scream. Sasuke gently moved his fingers, trying his best to comfort the blond teens.

It was when Naruto gave a short moan that Sasuke became alarmed.

"Did I hurt you? What did I do?" Sasuke was getting ready to pull his hand away, fearing he'd seriously hurt the tanned teen.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke wrist before he could pull out holding it in place.

"Push your fingers their again, it felt good..." Naruto moaned again as Sasuke pushed his fingers on a bundle of nerves.

Sasuke continued to thrush his fingers into that spot, Naruto on the other hand started to masturbate himself. It wasn't long until Naruto came on his stomach, this only served to make Sasuke more determined to get inside Naruto.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto, making a slurping sound as he did so...

Naruto was disappointed at the loss of contact, however when he felt Sasuke on top of him and a hardness pressing against his entrance his disappointment faded fast.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded, Sasuke leant down kissing Naruto as he slowly pushed into him.

Naruto gave a deep moan into Sasuke mouth as the raven slowly push further into the blond.

Sasuke remain motionless for a moment, waiting for Naruto to adjust to the new feeling. After a few painfully long minuets Naruto said.

"You can move...but be genital" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and Sasuke's heart melted.

Sasuke moved slowly at first increasing his speed with each thrust, delving deeper into Naruto. Then as he was adjusting his aim Naruto moaned deeply, Sasuke hit the same spot again and was greeted with the same reaction. Sasuke kept aiming for that spot and started to play with Naruto's new hard on. With the pleasure that both teen were feeling they soon reached their climax.

Naruto came first, releasing his seed all over his and Sasuke stomachs. Sasuke at the sight of this and with the tightening around his member came deep inside the blond. They both came moaning the others name...

Sasuke collapsed onto the bed beside the exhausted Naruto, the sweaty body's still entwined. Sasuke was the first to regain his senses, he carried the weak blond over to the bathroom and climbed into the tub with the teen on his lap. He then proceeded to wash both him and Naruto, however he couldn't resist the chance to play with the blond. When Naruto sported a new hard on Sasuke started to play with it, when his own hardness became evident he started to rub himself up ageist Naruto's inner thigh. When Naruto came into Sasuke hand the raven put the sticky liquid to his lips, it tasted sweet to Sasuke tongue. Sasuke himself came on Naruto's inner thigh.

"You done yet" Naruto said playfully.

Sasuke simply planted a kiss on the tanned teens shoulder and lifted the teen out of the bath, he dried the both of them off and carried the blond to the bed.

"Happy now..." Sasuke said give the blond smile as he watched the blond snuggle down into the soft covers. Their was several patches on the sheets, the seed would have to wait. Sasuke was to tied to change the sheets.

"Very" Naruto said giving the raven his personal pout.

Sasuke smirked and climbed into the bed next to the blond, he pulled the blond teen close to him and fell to sleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Naruto also fell asleep listening to Sasuke breathing.

Else where in the palace Fugaku and Mikoto were sleeping soundly in their beds, Raze and Kyuubi were peaceful slumbering. Itachi and Deidara slept peaceful, however Iruka and Kakashi weren't asleep.

Kakashi was leaning out the window with a pair of binoculars trying to see into Sasuke room, Iruka was sat up in bed reading a love story.

"Kakashi put those fucking binocular away and get to bed" Iruka shouted at the grey haired man.

"I can't sleep, I have a raging hard-on and your not helping me..." Kakashi said trying to pout like Naruto.

"Awww you poor dear, come here I'll help you" Iruka put a hand out to the grey haired man.

Finally was Kakashi finally going to get some, his mind was racing. He ran over to the bed by Iruka.

"Wait ,close your eyes and I'll help you with that nasty hard on" Kakashi closed his eyes happy to compile at the thought of getting some. What would he get a hand job a blow job, full on sex, well it didn't matter he would settle for anything.

However a punch to the ball wasn't what he wanted.

"That for been a pervert.." Iruka tuned over and closed his eyes.

Kakashi fell to the floor nursing his abused privets.

TBC

Fenribane; Another chapter down and one to go.

Sasuke; (smiles inanely)

Naruto; (blushing like a tomato)

Raze; I wish I'd had a camera.

Kyuubi; Stop perving over my brother.

Kakashi; My poor ba..

Fenribane; With that its time to say goodbye.

As all way...

Fenribane Signing out...


	8. Chapter 8

The Good the bad and the...

Chapter 8 – The final jab...

It was early morning when Sasuke and Naruto awoke form their sleep, nether wanted to move from their warm embrace. However it was when both of them needed the toilet, that they started to wake themselves up.

Naruto got up first and went to the bathroom, Sasuke was quirt happy to sit in bed and get a great view of Naruto's butt. However it was when his own bowls started to call that he finely got up.

Sasuke put on his black out fit, the one with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Naruto put on the black pants and polo neck combination, he also put his black rob over the top. In that get up all Sasuke wanted to do was rip the clothes off the teen and fuck him again.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded following the raven down to the dinning hall.

Every one was at the table, Deidara and Itachi watched Naruto careful when he walked to his seat and sat down.

"He seems to be able to handle cock better that you Kyuubi" Deidara teased.

"He didn't do it eleven time on the trot" Kyuubi said defensible.

"It seems my advice helped" Itachi said proudly.

"What advice was that, you made me say everything" Raze gave his older brother an Uchiha death glare.

"Hey I'm the oldest and wisest" Itachi said proudly.

"Your also the one that begged me on his eighteenth birthday to finally get him laid" Raze said with a smile on his face.

"I...I...fine you win" Itachi was beaten for words.

"Raze your the sex master now right?" Naruto asked the dark figure.

"Right" Raze nodded in agreement.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How do you give a good blow job?" everyone's jaws dropped at this even Raze's.

"Well, aren't you going to answer him" Itachi said getting his own back on his brother.

"Well Naruto you'll have to ask Kyuubi on that matter...He's the best" Kyuubi was about to hit Raze in the face when Kakashi started to giggle uncontrollably...

Kyuubi hit landed squarely on Kakashi's jaw.

"N...ot.....a...g...in."Kakashi moaned in pain.

Everyone laugh even Fugaku gave a small laugh.

And from that day on Naruto and Sasuke lead a simple life....Like hell they did ,with Raze as a brother life is never simple...

But for now...

The End

Fenribane; Finally that it, it's finally over (Sad look)

Kakashi; What? But I didn't even get a shag...

Iruka; You shouldn't have been such a pervert then.

Kakashi; But...but...(disappointed look)

Fenribane; Will Kakashi ever get laid, is their intelligent life out their.

Who knows.....But for the last time...

Fenribane signing out....


End file.
